In One Moment
by blue-buggy
Summary: COMPLETE Cancer. This six letter word can change the lives of anyone. So what happens when Kagome is diagnosed with it? Then, when she tells InuYasha that she has a few days to live and they can’t be with him?
1. Chapter 1

**In One Moment **

**Summary:** Cancer. This six letter word can change the lives of anyone. So what happens when Kagome is diagnosed with it? Then, when she tells InuYasha that she has a few days to live and they can't be with him?

**Author's Note: ** Hello readers! Sigh I just love summer. I actually can sit down and write! No stupid English and history reports to do! Yeah! So yeah, please read and review! Much appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** No matter what I do, I will never own InuYasha.

"I'm afraid miss." The doctor started. He stood over the sink washing his hands like he always did after examining a patient. However, this time the patient was Kagome Higurashi and this was no ordinary check up, which she had been drastically due on. He turned around to face Kagome and her mother.

"I'm afraid miss, that you have cancer."

Kagome's heart plummeted. Those words struck her like a shower of cold daggers. 'What? How could this happen!' Were among the questions that raged thought her mind. True, over the last few months she had seemed to feel weaker, more tired and even came down with simple illness more like a cold or a flu more then she normally did. But still. She didn't smoke. Did no drugs. No drinking. What then. How could have caused this?

Kagome looked up at the doctor. She fidgeted a bit on the cold metal table and played with the white paper gown she was forced to wear, before she said, " Doctor, I- I don't understand. How could this happen to me?"

"There are a number of reasons, Ms. Higurashi. Hundreds, even thousands."

"I don't care how many reasons there are!" Kagome's mother shouted, interrupting the doctor. The usually calm mother was red in the face and filled with an intense rage. "Just tell me what the hell is happening to my daughter!"

"Mom…" Kagome whispered. She stared at her. Kagome never saw her mother like this. Her mother never raised her voice and was always calm. In fact, Mrs. Higurashi always broke up the arguments at home, solving them with a perfect solution. So to see her mother like this frightened Kagome.

The doctor pulled his glasses off his face and cleaned them with a handkerchief from his pocket. "Like I said before madam. It can be caused by a number of reasons. Smoking, drugs, drinking or even family history."

"But I did none of those things!" Kagome protested, sounding like she was being accused of being a liar. Kagome's mother squeezed her daughter's hand in comfort.

"Kagome, I never told you this, but your grandmother, my mother, had a tumor and…. died from it."

"What?"

"I should have of told you. We could have tested you sooner, but that stupid Inu-." Her mother broke off. She was about to say" If that stupid InuYasha hadn't taken you away so many times, making you miss your doctor appointments. Kagome's mom turned from Kagome and looked at the doctor hopefully. "We can treat it right? Surgery, kimo?"

The doctor lowered his head. "No. It spread too far, too fast. I am sorry to say, that you only have a few months to live." There was nothing else that doctor could say. He had already brought the messenger of death down to this family, what else could he say. Nothing. And that's what he did. He walked away from the crying couple and left.

The car ride home was nothing short of being bleak. Kagome stared out the window staring at the passing houses and children playing that they drove past.

"Mom, I have to go back to the Feudal era. Not long!" She added, when she saw the look on her mother's face.

"Why?" She spat in return. "What's so special about them?"

"They're my best friends. Besides, the jewel is completed. It's sitting in my room right now, in fact. I can give it to InuYasha and he can finally be a full demon." She broke off with a small sob. "He can finally be with Kikyo." More tears ran down her face.

The car stopped. They were home.

Kagome leapt from the car and ran up the stairs. She ignored Sota's greeting and locked herself in her room. Kagome could hear her mother tell her younger brother and grandfather their sad news. She could hear her grandfather's wails and her brother's muffled sobs.

It wasn't fair. First the Higurashi family lost their father. Now, they were about to lose a daughter. Did the world have it in for the Higurashi family, because it certainly seemed like it did.

Kagome had thrown herself upon her bed. She sobbed loudly into her pillow. Why couldn't she die right then? Why couldn't all this pain just go away? Kagome sat up and leaned against her wall. From there, she could see the finished Shikon Jewel gleaming on her desk. With a sad sigh, she stood up. She had to go. She had to tell Shippo, Sango, Miroku and InuYasha that she would not be returning to the past anymore.

"Where the hell is that damned Kagome." InuYasha muttered to himself. He sat on top of Keade's hut, looking over the forest path from which the well came from. It was about midday in the feudal era. The sun was high in the air, heating and baking the ground far below. No wind blew, so the air was stagnate.

"Calm down InuYasha." Said Miroku, stepping from inside Keade's hut. "It's hardly been a day. I expect Miss Kagome will return sometime tomorrow."

"Feh, that's what she thinks!" InuYasha stood up and jumped down, landing next to Miroku. "I'm going to go get her!"

"Don't have to." Sango appeared next to them, along with Shippo. Kiarra ran up behind him, chasing his tail. Sango pointed down the path where Kagome was walking up to them.

"She looks tired." Shippo noted.

"Maybe she had one of those exam things, she always tells us about." Suggested Sango, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey, guys." Kagome half-heartedly smiled. She walked up to her friends, who made a small circle around her.

"What no food!" InuYasha exclaimed when he saw that she did not have her backpack with her. . "Fine, be that way! Worthless wench." He turned his back on her and took a few steps away from the group.

"InuYasha!" Sango, Miroku and Shippo yelled.

InuYasha braced himself. He was sure going to get sitted.

"Forgive him, Kagome." Said Sango.

"It's alright." Replied Kagome. She put her hand into her pocket and pulled out the scared jewel. Then much to everyone's surprise, she handed it to InuYasha, who turned back around when he realized she did not say the evil word. "Here, InuYasha. You're the one who really wanted it."

InuYasha took a good look at her. She did not look well. There were bags under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept for a week. Her skin was a pastly color and it seemed her hair had lost its sheen, seeing that it was a tangled mess on top her head. Her eyes changed from deep chocolate to a lifeless bark color.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked. He had a deep feeling something was tearing her up inside.

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing." She lied.

"Really?"

"Well, there's no easy way of saying this, but after today, I can never come back any more." Kagome replied as if it was no big deal.

"WHAT!" Was the whole groups reply.

"Yeah, I mean, look. Naraku's dead. The jewel's complete. No use in me staying here."

"But Kagome?" Sango stepped closer to her. "We don't want you to go.

"Yeah, Kagome. We love you!" Shippo backed Sango up and jumped on Kagome's shoulder.

"Lady Kagome, you can't leave. After all who would keep InuYasha in line?" Miroku pointed out.

"No!" Kagome's face turned red. "Can't you see? I don't want to be here anymore! Just let me be and let me go back to my old life!"

Sango, Miroku and Shippo stared at her, deeply hurt. Shippo jumped off to Miroku's shoulder. "Fine then." The Fox demon said. "Go, see it we care!" The threesome turned and left, leaving Kagome and InuYasha alone.

Kagome stared at InuYasha for a minute, expecting him to leave and follow suit, but turned away in fear that she was about to burst into tears all over again. InuYasha, however, kept his amber eyes locked on her. He walked over to her and took her hand in his.

"You want to tell me what's really wrong."

"It true." She sobbed crystal tears formed on her eye lashes and then rolled down her cheeks. "I can't ever come back."

"I got that." InuYasha nodded. "But why?"

"I'm going to die."

That last word cut him in two. InuYasha looked like he was hit by a truck, then the truck backed up over him.

"What?" He breathed.

"That seems to be everyone's favorite word, today." Kagome quietly laughed, trying to lighten the situation up a bit.

"Kagome, how did this happen?"

"I have a brain tumor." She put her hand on her forehead and rubbed it in a small circle. "We went to the doctor and he told me that I have only a few months to live. InuYasha promise me, you'll apologize to Sango, Miroku and Shippo for me. I didn't mean to be so harsh. I'm just so stressed right now."

"I promise."

"Good." Kagome took his hand that held her's and placed the jewel in his palm. "There you go. Your wish will finally come true."

"Kagome, I can't take this, knowing that….Please is there nothing I can do?"

"No. InuYasha don't make this harder then it already is. Just take it."

InuYasha took the jewel and put it inside his kimono.

"Good. Now you can become a full demon, just like you always wanted." She sobbed. "With me out of the way, you and Kikyo can finally be together." Kagome looked down at her feet. "I should go now."

"No!" InuYasha pulled her into an embrace. "You can't go." He buried his head in her neck. He took a deep breathe inhaling as much of her scent as he could. The hanyou never wanted to let her go. He didn't want to lose his one true love.

"The sooner I leave, the sooner you can forget me." Kagome pushed him away from her. He was making this so hard for her. Did he know how much she wished she could stay with him? Or at least live for that matter?

"I could never forget you Kagome."

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She stared at InuYasha for what she knew would be that last time. She soaked in even memory she ever had of him.

'_A boy... with dog ears! Suddenly I want to touch them.'_

'_Sit BOY!' _

'_Shut up and let me protect you!' _

'_InuYasha, can I stay by your side?'_

'_Where ever she is, I hope she's okay.'_

'

"_Kagome, what were you thinking? You could have been hurt. I'm sorry. I should have protected you."_

'_I didn't realize how much I've fallen in love with him._

Kagome turned on the ball of her foot and ran as fast as she could toward the well. The plan was, she drop in and seal it for good.

She had open leg over the edge, when she saw that InuYasha had followed her and was standing less then ten feet away.

Taking a deep breathe, Kagome said her last words to InuYasha, "I just wanted you to know, that, I love you." Kagome didn't wait for a reply. With that she jumped into the well. Her body was surrounded in the blue light and the well transported her to modern Japan for the very last time.

InuYasha ran to the edge of the well and looked in. He knew that she would have sealed it to prevent him from coming after her.

"Kagome, I love you, too."

Yeah, The first chapter is done! Should I continue or not?

Next Chapter:

InuYasha saves Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

**In One Moment **

**Summary:** Cancer. This six letter word can change the lives of anyone. So what happens when Kagome is diagnosed with it? Then, when she tells InuYasha that she has a few days to live and they can't be with him?

**Author's Comment: ** Hey everyone. Thanks for your support! I do appreciate it. Any who, here's the next chapter. Please review in the end!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha.

"Kagome, I love you." InuYasha whispered, tearfully to himself as he saw the last glimmers of blue light disappear in the well. The hanyou was over come with grief. He fell on to the ground. He dug his fists into the ground with anger. _'Why couldn't I do something?'_ He though bitterly to himself. '_I should have protected her! She loved me. I loved her! I could have…'_ InuYasha stood up.

"…at least told her I loved her too."

InuYasha leapt away toward the tree of ages. He looked up at it and could see the sunshine peeking through it branches. The sunlight glimmered like diamonds in the light.

Slowly, he climbed up the trunk of the sacred tree and came up to a huge branch, where he sat on. He leaned his back up against the trunk and looked up. He was quite high up into the tree. Most of the branches were too small to obscure his vision. He had a clear view of the sun and birds that flew overhead.

As he gazed onto the earth, InuYasha's mind was on something else. Kagome. He just could not shake her face from his mind. The hanyou could clearly see her long black hair, her almond eyes, luscious red lips, her petite body covered tightly in her school outfit. She was an angel to him. An angel that he let fly away.

His thoughts quickly turned to the worst. He now saw Kagome, laying in a bed surrounded in darkness. She cried out in pain and begged for death out loud, screaming to some unknown god. Then, suddenly, she became cold. The life and light vanished from her body as her mother stood over her, caressing her cheek lightly, weeping a loud.

Why did he let this happen? It was his fault. Kagome told InuYasha several times that she needed to leave the feudal era, to go see a doctor. If he had just let her go…

Then, maybe, just maybe, she would be at his side right now. Not, contemplating her evadable death.

"It's my fault." InuYasha muttered to himself, secretly punishing himself. He covered his face with his hands. He pulled his knees to his body. He pulled back when he felt a small bump in his kimono pocket.

InuYasha stuck his hand inside his kimono and pulled out the Shikon jewel.

"Stupid rock!" He yelled at it. InuYasha must have lost for he did not realize that rocks don't have ears, therefore can not hear. "It's because of you that she'll never come back! Or is it…"

With that, InuYasha leapt off the tree and made a brisk run away from the village.

About a month later.

"How do you feel today, Kagome?" The doctor asked, placing a stethoscope on her chest to listen to her heartbeat. "Headaches, anything?"

"No." Kagome replied, in between taking deep breaths so that the doctor could hear her lungs.

"Really?" The doctor said, in shock. "Hmmmm……"

"Oh dear." Kagome's mom sighed. "It's never a good sign when the doctor says: Hmmmm."

The doctor ignored her comment and continued questioning Kagome. "What about over the last month? Any pain? Blackouts?"

Kagome shook her head and once again replied, "No."

"That's very strange."

"Really? Why? Please doctor, tell me."

"Usually, you should experience some migraines, blackouts or even seizures. But, here you are telling me that you have not experienced any of this?"

"Correct."

"Hmmm….." The doctor looked down at his chart.

"For Buddha's sake, please tell us what this means!" Shouted Mrs. Higurashi. She shot up from her chair, looking like she was about to strangle the doctor.

"I need to run a few tests. A cat scan of the brain should do." He turned around and walked out of the room to go see if the machine was available for Kagome.

About an hour later, the doctor appeared in Kagome's room. She had got rid of her paper gown and had a blue mini skirt and a white top on. The hour before, she had lain inside of a noisy machine while it scanned the inside of her head.

"Well, doctor how is she?" Kagome's mother asked.

"It's gone." The doctor said amazed. He pulled his glasses off and shook his head. "I don't know how this could have happened, but it is gone. No trace. Just like magic."

Kagome looked at her mother with tears in her eyes. "Mom, did he just say, what I thought he said?" Her voice cracked and was a bet stuttered.

"Yes. Yes! YES! Kagome, my darling!" Kagome's mother jumped toward her daughter, hugging her so tightly, Kagome might have suffocated unless the doctor hadn't pried Mrs. Higurashi off her.

Kagome's mom kept screaming. "You're not going to die! I can't believe it!" She began to lead her daughter out of the room.

Before she left, Kagome turned to the doctor and thanked him.

"Oh no, Miss Kagome. Don't thank me; you must have some guardian angel looking over you."

"Gramps! Sota!" Kagome called as she walked into her home.

"What is it, sis?" Sota replied, leaving the family room and his videogame, still on, on the T.V.

"Yes, Kagome. What is going on?" Her grandfather came up behind Sota.

"I don't know how to say this, but I'm cured. I'm better. And furthermore, NOT GOING TO DIE!"

The whole Higurashi household erupted into an uproar of rapture.

"Kagome, call your friends and we'll throw a party." Kagome's mother said. Kagome ran upstairs to call her friends and Hojo. All of them were ecstatic and replied they would be over in a matter of minutes.

"Mom!" Kagome called to her mother as she walked back downstairs. Her mother a magician, transforming the house into party central. Balloons and streamers were everywhere in a multitude of colors.

"Mom, you did this in just a few hours?" Kagome walked up to her mother, who placed several plates of steaming food on the table.

"Well, it's not everyday that daughter's come back from the dead." She replied with a small laugh.

"Mom, I didn't die!"

"Well, you might as well have. You spent hours in your room, all dark and depressed and played that wretched music."

"Yeah, well." Kagome tilted her head and smiled.

"By the way, honey, you look nice today."

Kagome had changed into a red dress that came up to right above the knee. It had a v-neck and dipped low in the back. The dress definitely showed her figure off.

"Thanks." She turned to go up to her room and put the finishing touches on her hair and makeup.

"Oh, Kagome. Be a dear and get those extra chairs in the shed out back!"

"Alright."

Kagome crossed her backyard, the sunning smiling down upon her. She started to pass the well house when she stopped.

Slowly, she walked over to it and opened the doors. Kagome walked down the steps to the old decaying well. She sat on the side of it looking down the hole.

"Why do I get the feeling, I'm forgetting something." Kagome pushed her hari behind her ears and stood up, still staring down into the well. The well appeared to be as deep as the hole in her heart.

"Or at least someone."

Second chapter done!

This one was a little shorter then the last, Sorry! Now, I could leave it done here or I continue on. It all depends what you think, my dear readers!

So lets have a poll! Continue or not to continue…..

What will it be!


	3. Chapter 3

**In One Moment **

**Summary:** Cancer. This six letter word can change the lives of anyone. So what happens when Kagome is diagnosed with it? Then, when she tells InuYasha that she has a few days to live and they can't be with him?

**Author's Comment: ** Well it was an over whelming landslide, you all wanted me to continue. Alright then! So welcome to chapter three! Thanks for reading and please continue with your reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha!

It was two years, since that fateful day. That day where InuYasha lost his true love, not to sickness and death, but to the unreachable chasms of time place. Still, InuYasha ever fateful to his one and true love sat in the same tree near the well, hoping that someday Kagome would pop up and greet him with that same smile that made his heart flip flop inside. InuYasha never left that tree, causing Keade to come and bring him food every few hours.

Occasionally, the hanyou would leave his spot. For example the wedding of Miroku and Sango.

They wed, about a year after Kagome disappearance, during the spring time. The Sakura trees had bloomed giving the couple a nice back drop. They had exchanged their vows under these trees and the pale pink petals fell around them. It was truly a beautiful wedding. Everyone was quite surprised, when Sango stepped out in a white kimono made of silk. She did that in remembrance of Kagome, who had once brought a wedding magazine from her time.

It was not surprising to say, that in nine months after their wedding, Sango gave birth to Kuerno. Miroku was extremely happy to see that his first born son was born without that cursed hell hole and that he was overall health. Kuerno was like a miniature Miroku. The exception was that he had inherited his mother's brown hair instead of his father's black locks.

However, it seemed that after their wedding, InuYasha became more and more distant from his old friends. Seeing two of his companions together and so deeply in love pained greatly. He could not help but feel cheated. He had wished Kagome to be saved and clearly it must have worked, otherwise why would have the Shikon jewel of have disappeared. Then again, maybe it didn't work. InuYasha would scold himself when thoughts like that entered his mind. Still, it just never made sense to him. If it had indeed worked why wasn't she here by his side? The last memory he had of her, she was confessing her deep love for him.

It just never became clear to him.

InuYasha never learned that 500 years into the future, Kagome was alive and thriving. She had no memory of him. She had been attending a university for the last year to pursue her dream of being a teacher. But most of all, that Kagome had fallen in love with someone else. That she was now engaged to Hojo Miazski.

"Kagome! Phone!" Kagome's friend Eri called to her. Kagome and her three best friends all attended the same university in Tokyo. They thought it would be fun to rent an apartment together, splitting the rent four ways, making housing affordable on their student salaries, which usually consisted of what ever they could mooch off their parents.

Kagome appeared from the bedroom she and Ayumi shared. The apartment only had two bedrooms, but it thankfully had two baths. If InuYasha had been there, he would have probably not have recognized her. Kagome lost her old school outfit and donned a new, more modern look. She wore a pair of low rise, dark washed jeans and a pair of black shoes.

"Who is it?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Kagome took the phone out of Eri's hands.

Eri rolled her eyes and smiled. "Who do you think? Your stuffy teddy bear."

Kagome laughed and playfully push Eri away before talking into the receiver, "Hey, baby."

"Hey." Came Hojo's voice. "I wish you would not call me that anymore."

"What? Baby?"

"NO! Kags you know what I mean."

"But you are my stuffy teddy bear!"

"But-." Hojo started to protest, but he knew that Kagome would not back down so easily. They had been going out for the last two years; he did learn some things about his girlfriend. "Oh, well, never mind. By the way Kagome, what do you want to do for your nineteenth birthday?"

"Oh my gosh, it's this Saturday isn't?" Replied Kagome shocked.

"Um, yeah, Kags."

"Wow, you certainly do forget things when you're busy planning a wedding. Oh, that reminds me. I figured out our colors! How does pink and silver sound?"

"Well, if you love it…"

"Yes, of course I love it, but I want to make sure you love it too."

"Anything you love I love it too."

"Awe, that's sweet, baby." Kagome smiled into the phone. "As for my birthday, lets just go out, just the two of us."

"Alright, then, pick you up at eight."

"Bye, love!" Kagome blew kisses into the phone. "I can't wait! I love you!"

"I love you." Replied Hojo, hanging up with a click.

Kagome smiled as she hung up the phone. She sighed and turned around to walk back into her room, but found that her door was blocked by her three friends.

"Oh, Kagome you're so lucky!" Yuka cried as she hugged her.

Eri and Ayumi nodded in agreement as they stood behind Kagome.

"You have such a great boyfriend." Said Ayumi. "He really loves you."

"Fiancée, Ayumi." Eri told her. "Hojo isn't her boyfriend anymore, because in three months they'll be married!"

All the girls screamed and jumped up and down with the soon to be bride.

"How does it feel Kagome? To know that in a few months you'll be Mrs. Kagome Miazski?" Yuka asked all dreamy like.

"Wonderful, now if you guys excuse me, I have to leave, for I have an appointment to find my wedding dress!"

Kagome drove to her old home to pick up her mother, who was accompanying her to find the perfect dress to say I do in. On her way she found herself looking down at the engagement ring Hojo had given her. It was safe to say that the rock was the size of a continent. She wondered where Hojo had gotten the money. Usually pre-med students don't have a lot of money or extra time on their hands.

Kagome smiled. She couldn't wait to start her new life with him. He made feel so happy, so warm, and so secure. He was her protector and she knew that as long she was with him, she would always be safe. It was because of Hojo, that Kagome had come out of her shell and pursued her dream of becoming a teacher. She laughed, when she remember how her grades were in high school. Hojo had tutored her and her grades went instantly up. Still, Kagome never could figure out why her grades were so low in the first place. She was a fairly good student, and then out of the blue her grades dropped. Her mother told her, that she was sick quite a bit when she was sixteen and seventeen, but Kagome could not remember that. It seemed that, that era of her life was gone, missing from her memory.

The thought in Kagome's head disappeared as she pulled up to her house. She got out of the car, locked it and made her way up the stairs.

"I wish Gramps would have installed an elevator." She huffed, as she made her way to the top.

"Kagome, darling, you're here!" Kagome's mom, said, smiling. She stuck her head out the second story window. "Just give me a minute to grab my purse."

"Alright mom!" Kagome called back, as her mother's head disappeared inside the house. She stood in courtyard of her old home, completely bored. The sun was over head, warming up her back as she stood away from it.

Her eye swept the yard, until they rested on the bone eater's well. For the longest time, she had a dreadful feeling about that place. But, sorrow and mourning were mixed in, too. From all the years, of saying, "Its nothing." Kagome was fed up with it. She decided she was going to investigate that very moment.

Kagome crossed the yard, until she stood in front of the shed. Slowly she opens them and a large flock of moths flew out. After letting out an ear piercing shriek, she took a deep breath and walked in. No one had been in here for a long time.

Kagome walked down the few steps and placed her hand on the railing of the well. She and Sota used to play in here. Kagome would tell Sota nightmarish stories of demons that were locked in there and if he was bad, she would lock him in there, leaving him for the demons to devour. Kagome frowned; she never realized how cruel she was to Sota.

Carefully, Kagome leaned over the edge. Not expecting to see anything to she was surprise to see a gleaming object.

"What is that?" Kagome asked herself, leaning down more. "A rosary?"

Kagome should have been more carefully, for she leaned over to much and few into the well. Expecting to hit solid ground, she was in a panic when she found herself floating, surrounded in blue light.

"What the hell?" Kagome said, as she hit bottom again. Like she did a long time, Kagome climbed out of the well and looked at her surroundings.

"A forest? But there's no forest in Tokyo." Kagome walked into the forest, her instincts leading her. She came up to a huge tree, and recognized as her own sacred tree.

"Where am I?" She cried, sitting down, her back leaning against the trunk. "My appointment is at 4!" Kagome pulled her knees to her chest. "I feel sick." She mumbled.

Kagome had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Had she been here before? She didn't think so. She would have remembered such a beautiful and serene place like this. This place was the complete opposite of home.

A branch snapped and Kagome snapped back into reality. "What was that?" Kagome became nervous. Something was watching her, she just knew it. But where? Where was this…creature watching her from? Kagome looked over her shoulder and around the tree to make sure there was nothing behind. Nothing.

She turned back around to find herself staring into a pair of ember eyes.

"Ahh!" Kagome gasped, falling backwards so that her back was on the ground.

"Kagome?" InuYasha said, offering his hand to help her up. "Is that you?"

Kagome took this stranger's hand. When she stood firmly on the ground, she stared at him and replied, "How- how do you know my name?"

"Kagome," InuYasha took a step back. She had completely forgotten about him.

Yeah, so here you go. The third chapter. I'm not that happy with this one. I really didn't have time to write it the way I wanted to, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. I'm so busy right now, I have work and school and not to mention two other stories I need to write in, otherwise my best friend is going to kill me. So yeah. Reviews are always appreciated. I would also like some ideas for this story too; I'm kind of coming to a writer's block. Thank you in advance.

Coming next chapter:

Not sure yet


	4. Chapter 4

**In One Moment **

**Summary:** Cancer. This six letter word can change the lives of anyone. So what happens when Kagome is diagnosed with it? Then, when she tells InuYasha that she has a few days to live and they can't be with him?

**Author's Comment:** I want to apologize for the late update on chapter three. For some reason I was not able to post it. Thankfully the problem was fixed! I hope to update quicker, my goal is to finish the story before summer ends. So keep your fingers crossed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha!

"Kagome?" InuYasha took a step back away from the girl from the future. Besides her outer appearance, her inner light and personality were clearly different then from when they last met. "Don't you know me?"

Kagome stared at him, her eyes full fright and confusion. She felt sorry, for whatever this creature was. She had noted the blue dog ears on top his head; at least she knew he was not human. Kagome did feel pity for him. 'I wish I knew him.' She thought. 'Or at least help find the girl he was looking for.' Surely, this dog eared creature was mistaking her for some other girl named Kagome. It, after all was a popular name. There must some other girl out there for him.

"I'm sorry." Kagome sighed, starting to turn away from him. "I don't know you."

"But you must!" InuYasha lunged at her. Bad move, because Kagome took this as a threat and leapt away from him, shouting at the top of her lungs.

"Stay away from me pervert!" She cried, as InuYasha grabbed her hand. Kagome lifted her hand and slapped him, hard. It was a deafening sound to InuYasha's ears.

He stepped back from Kagome. He looked like a puppy that had been whacked with a rolled up newspaper. 'She's telling the truth.' He thought, sorrowfully. 'She truly has forgotten about me.' The hanyou was at the verge of tears and Kagome could sense that.

"Oh." Kagome was hesitant at first, but she slowly reached out to him with her right hand. "Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you, but…" She paused. What was she to say to this stranger? Actually, though she had never met him before, this creature did look familiar. It was that cocky grin he had on earlier; it awoken something locked in her heart, something she hadn't felt in a while. Then there was that hideous red outfit. Who wears kimonos, after all? But, then there were those eyes. Two deep pools of amber, Kagome thought she could drown in. They sparkled at her like two canary diamonds. 'This crazy!' She shouted to herself. 'I've never met him before.'

"Listen, whoever you are. I…….don't……..know……..you!" She said the last sentence quite firmly, so even he would understand. His ears twitched at that.

"InuYasha." He replied to her.

"Bless you."

InuYasha held a growl back and shook his head. "No, that's my name! InuYasha!"

"Oh." 'Well, at least this thing has a name.' Kagome thought. 'A strange name, but none the less a name.' "By the way, what are you?"

"I am a hanyou. A dog-demon."

"You're half mortal and dog-demon? How did that work?"

"My mother was a mortal and my father was a full dog demon."

"Oh, ok." Kagome turned on her heel away from the half demon. She had intended to leave, or at least try too. She still had no idea where she was, or for that matter to find a way home. They had been standing in front of the sacred tree for the last few minutes. When she was a little girl, she always remembered that she could fine her way home, if she found this tree. Well, here was the tree, now where was her home? Anyways, she was nearly in the cover of the shadows cast down by the trees, when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked her, in an almost sinister voice.

Kagome gulped. "Um. Home?"

"Feh, that's what you think. Listen, Kagome. You may not remember me, but I remember you. I loved you, in fact, I still do. Now, we've been a part for nearly two, and I'll be damned to let you slip away again."

"Um." Kagome now was frightened. This half whatever he said he was was confessing his love for her! "I don't know you." She repeated again, in a quivering. Kagome was on the verge of tears. She had missed her appointment at the bridal shop, her mother must be wondering where the heck she was, she was stuck in some lalala land and she had no idea to get out of it.

"Please, just let me go." Pleaded Kagome. InuYasha had his hand gripped tightly around her wrist and it seemed he was not going to let her go, any time soon.

"No, not again. I don't know how, Kagome, but I'm going to help you."

Kagome became enraged. She formed her free hand into a fist and began hitting him over and again on his chest. "How dare you say that? I'm perfectly fine! I don't need your help."

InuYasha grabbed both her wrists. He looked her straight in the face, with such an expression, that she gasped. "Yes you do." He stated to her.

"Please, my fiancée will be wondering…"

"You're what?" InuYasha cut her off.

"My fiancée." InuYasha looked like he had been hit with a truck, even though there were no trucks in the feudal era. "I'm engaged." She continued. "In two months, I'll be Mrs. Hojo Miazski."

"Well, that settles it." Said InuYasha. "You are not leaving."

"Say who?"

"Says me." InuYasha looked at her for a moment before saying, "forgive me, Kagome." He drew his sword and hit Kagome on the back of the head, just hard enough that she would just be knocked out. He didn't want to give the women he loved one concision. She fell limply into his waiting arms. He lifted her up, her head dangling over his shoulder and jumped away.

Yes, I know it was short! But I really wanted to post this and I thought the chapter was better suited ending here. So na!

REVIEW!

Coming next chapter:

Miroku and Sango are reunited with their old friend! (sort of).


	5. Chapter 5

**In One Moment **

**Summary:** Cancer. This six letter word can change the lives of anyone. So what happens when Kagome is diagnosed with it? Then, when she tells InuYasha that she has a few days to live and they can't be with him?

**Author's Note:** Grrrr……..I am so ashamed to have written this chapter! I really don't like it, but I knew I had to post something. I hope you all can forgive me for this pathetic chapter. I swear on all that is good and holy, that chapter six will be soooooooo much better!

**Disclaimer: **No matter what I do, InuYasha will never belong to me, but Sesshomaru on the other hand………….

Kagome woke up. She woke up to the worst migraine ever! It felt like an axe had entered her skull and was spitting it in two. The eighteen year old lay on a straw mat in the middle of a small hut. She could hear the crackling of a small fire and could feel its warm glow on her face. Lying on this mat was extremely uncomfortable. Not only was it hard, but she was lying on about a billion rocks.

"Ohhh." She moaned, as she tried to sit up. That did not work; the pain in her head was just too great. "I felt like I've been hit by a truck!" She cried out. "Then it backed up." She felt tears on the corners of her eyes begin to form. _'Great, what am I? A pathetic crybaby.' _What on earth put her in all this pain? What could have possibly caused this? Then a figure appeared in her mind. It was a young man, except it was not a man. He had dog ears, so that ruled out the possibility of it being a human. His amber eyes seemed to pierce through all thought and worry she had. They seemed to enter her heart. Then there was his light blue hair. It cascaded down from the top of his head all the way past his shoulder. For some unexplainable reason, Kagome had the sudden urge to run her fingers through his long mane of hair.

Ugh! Why was she having thoughts about him? She didn't even know this, half-demon. Yet, she felt like she known him forever. He put certain warmness in her heart, something that Hojo didn't even do. Speaking of Hojo, she wondered, if he and her friends and family were looking for her. Kagome silently prayed that they would fine her and soon! Also that they would forgive her. She must have put them in a great deal of worry.

'_I want to go home!' _Kagome cried in her mind.. _'I hate this place! I want my bed……and a hot bath.' _She let out a small groan. Her body ached so much! She thought back to that half-demon. She remembered him knocking her out with his sword. '_This is his fault! If I get my hands on him, I'll….' _Her thoughts were interrupted. Kagome heard footsteps out the hut she was in. She closed her eyes and became still. She didn't want them to know she was awake. Heck, who were these people. Were they watching over her? That was slightly scary, Kagome didn't know these people. They could raped or murder her for all she knew. Yes, she was just a tad paranoid.

"Is she up yet?" Kagome heard a woman asked. The woman's voice was a little shaky. She sounded like she was older then Kagome, by a good couple decades.

"I'm afraid not." Another woman voice replied. This one sounded younger, closer to Kagome's age. These voices sounded familiar.

"InuYasha hit her too hard, I suppose."

"But why would he have to do that to Kagome? Why would she have to be forced to come here? It's not like were strangers."

These women knew who she was. It seemed that everyone here knew who she was, but she didn't know them. Kagome now knew what it felt like to be a side show freak. Everyone was staring at her.

"How is she?" A man had entered the hut. Kagome heard a rustle of grass and leaves. "I brought some herbs. Maybe you can stew them and give them to her; she'll most likely will have the worst headache when she wakes up."

'_Too late!_' Kagome bitterly thought. She turned her head a bit and cracked her eyes. There were three people in the hut with her. An elderly woman, wearing a red and white kimono, kneeled on the ground, over a pot of boiling water. She carefully stirred it. The other woman sat next to the old woman. She wore a pink and green kimono. Her raven hair dropped over her shoulders like a shawl. The young woman began to pick up the herbs the man had brought and pulled the leaves off the stem. Then she threw them into the pot. The man, stood over the young woman in a very protective manner. He had black hair pulled into a small ponytail in the back of his head. His kimonos were made of purple and black fabric. This man looked away from the women and looked at Kagome.. He noticed that she was awake.

"Kagome!" He shouted. That was a little too loud. Her headache doubled with the sound of his voice.

Both women looked at the man then turned to look at her.

"Kagome?"

"Ye are awake!" The elderly woman asked her.

"Um….yes." Kagome replied, confused slightly. She remained laying down on the mat. It would be better if she didn't make any sudden movements.

The older woman nodded and smiled, then turned back to her concoction. "Sango, here." She pulled out a white cloth from what seemed nowhere and dipped it into a bucket fill of cold water from the stream outside. Then she put a damp cloth in the young woman's hands. "Put this on her forehead. It will help her for the time being" Sango agreed. She crawled over to Kagome.

"Hey." She smiled. That smile was so comforting. "How are you doing?"

"My head hurts."

"Yeah, I thought so." She placed the cold towel on her forehead. It was sweet relief. The coldness numbed the pain. "Would you like anything? To eat, or drink?"

"No." Kagome replied. She was unsure if taking food from them would be appropriate, after all, they could have poisoned it. "Thank you, though."

"No problem, Kagome. That's what friends are for."

"We're friends!"

Sango sat up a little straighter. She was shocked. InuYasha had mentioned that Kagome wasn't herself, but she didn't think that well, she wasn't herself. They had been best friends for nearly two years, then she left one day. Disappeared. They didn't hear from her in two years. She remembered that Kagome came to them saying that after that day she wouldn't be coming back. Then they had that stupid fight. No wonder Kagome didn't remember them. They had told her, good riddance when she announced that she would be leaving. They all had thought, Kagome and InuYasha had just gotten into one of their petty fights again, and she would be gone just for a few days, but then she never returned and InuYasha was unable to enter the well. If life wasn't crazy enough, InuYasha told them that he had used the Shikon jewel to wish Kagome better again. Better from what? He never told them and Kagome never looked sick. Sango was so confused now.

"InuYasha was right." The man said, walking behind Sango. He kneeled down and put his arms around her shoulders. "She has amnesia or something like that."

"Oh Miroku." Sango leaned up against him. She was devastated. Sango missed Kagome so much. She missed her wedding the birth of her son. Heck she was pregnant again and she was hoping to share this experience with her best friend. She was elated when InuYasha came to them, telling that Kagome had finally come back through the well. "I'll be back. I need to check on the baby."

"Be careful, my love. You need to sit and rest, especially a woman in your condition." He told her, as he helped her up to her feet. Miroku held both of her hands and gave them a tight squeeze. "Everything will be alright." He lightly kissed her on the check. With a short nod, Sango turned away and began to leave.

"Miroku." The old woman said, as Sango left the hut. She handed him a glass with an herbal drink. "Give this to Kagome."

"Of course, Lady Keade." Miroku took the glass from Keade. "Here, Kagome." He helped her lift her head up and brought the glass to her lips.

At first, Kagome refused the drink, however, Miroku told her that it would help her with her headache and get better faster. The warm liquid ran down her throat. She choked and sputtered for the drink was extremely bitter and hard to take down. As Miroku pulled the glass away from her mouth, she felt the herbs take effect. Her eyelids felt heavy and slowly closed them. She fell into another state of deep sleep.

How long was she to endure this? Would she ever return home? All these plagued Kagome's mind as she fell into another state of slumber. She was frightened. Here she was stuck in some unknown place, being held against her will. Well, they weren't holding her against her will, it was more like her headache. The image of InuYasha entered her mind once more and seemed that everything, her fears, worries were wiped away. There was much more to this hanyou.

So how did you like my pathetic chapter? I needed to post something! I'm going on vacation for the next week and I didn't want to leave you with nothing. I promise, I'll have a longer and better chapter. So please review, I need to know how many of you are still reading this!

Poll:

Alright, I need your help, I can take this one of two ways:

Kagome marries Hojo or Kagome ends up with InuYasha.

So vote! And tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**In One Moment **

**Summary:** Cancer. This six letter word can change the lives of anyone. So what happens when Kagome is diagnosed with it? Then, when she tells InuYasha that she has a few days to live and they can't be with him?

**Author's comment: **Ack! Sorry, it's been so long! I have been on vacation, if you can call it that. No internet or cell phone. It is a miracle that I even survived! Anyways:

Last week's poll was a landslide. 100 of you wanted Kagome to end up with InuYasha. Awe isn't that sweet, pity; I was going to hook up InuYasha back with Kikyo. Lol. Muh hah ha hah ha!

Thanks for all your reviews! I do appreciate them. I love the constructive criticism. Please continue reading and reviewing. If you stop, I fear I will cease living!

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like Rumiko Takahashi? That's what I thought! I don't not own InuYasha.

A day had passed, since Miroku gave Kagome that herbal concoction. She felt as good as new, like a new dawn had risen. She felt refreshed and was ready to do anything. By anything, Kagome meant finding away home. She still had no idea where she was. No one had answered her questions. This place did have a certain air of familiarity to it, but it all seemed like a dream. These people she had met the other day. Sango, Miroku and Keade, they all dressed up like those old reenactment towns. Kagome remembered when she was still in elementary school; her class visited an old Feudal era town. This placed reminded her of exactly that.

With much reluctance, Kagome sat up from her bed. She noticed that a red and white kimono lay next to her bed. Her old clothes had gotten dirty. Grabbing the clothes, she put them on and walked into the warm mid-day sunshine.

The heat from the sun felt amazing as it hit her cold skin. Kagome stood in the doorway of the hut for a few moments and let her face soak the rays in. Her eyes were closed.

'_This feels wonderful.' _Kagome blissfully thought. _'Now if only I could have a hot bath'_

"Oh, Miss Kagome." She heard a girl say. Kagome opened her eyes to see Sango walking up to her.

"Hello." Kagome timidly replied.

"How are you feeling? You must be starving."

"Ravishing would be the better word."

Sango took Kagome's hand. "Well come with me, I'll find you something eat." Sango led Kagome away to the other side of the village, to another small hut. It was warm and welcoming. A small fire stood in front of it, burning lightly. Miroku stepped out of the hut. He smiled as he saw his wife and Kagome. A little baby could be heard crying from the inside of the hut.

"Sango, dearest." Miroku said. "Your son is calling you."

Sango put her hands on her hips. "Since when was he my son?" She laughed. She left Kagome with Miroku and entered her home to soothe her son's wails.

"It's nice to see you're up, Lady Kagome." Miroku said to her.

"Thank you, it's nice to be up." It was a little awkward talking to these people. After all, they knew nearly everything about her, but she knew nothing about them. She decided to take the straightforward approach. "Um, I don't mean to sound rude, but how do you know me?"

Miroku was a little taken back at her question. "We were close friends." He replied.

"We were?" Kagome sat down on a small log that served as a bench around the fire. She tilted her head in confusion. "If we were so close, then why don't I remember you?"

"We're not sure on that either. The last time we saw you, was about two years ago. You had come and told you would no longer be coming to our world."

"Your world. Where am I? On another planet or something?"

"No, you're in the Warring States Era."

"You mean I'm 500 years into the past!"

"Yes." Miroku sat down next to his old friend. _'She looks so confused.' _he thought to himself. _'Why can't she remember?' _

Kagome looked down at the ground. No wonder everything looked so old and dated. She was in the past! But how? How could she have gotten here? She vaguely remembered being in the well house. She was leaning over the edge and the wall of the well had given out and she fell in. That's it! Kagome hit her head! This was all just a weird dream. Any moment now she would be waking up in her warm bed. She would walk into the living room of her apartment and laugh. Kagome would call Hojo and tell him of this strange dream she had.

"Kagome?" Miroku said to her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. I kind of spaced out."

Sango came out of the hut. "He's asleep now." She told her husband. Miroku replied by grinning at her.

"Just wait till the other is born."

"Don't remind me!" Sango looked at Kagome. "Oh that's right I was going to make you something to eat. How about some dumplings?"

Kagome looked up at and nodded. "That would be nice. Thank you."

Fifteen minutes passed and Sango and Kagome sat quietly eating the dumplings that Sango had made. Sango was unsure what to say to her old friend. It seemed Kagome was in a state of shock, seeing that she was no longer in the same century as she was born in.

"Do you like them?" Sango asked as Kagome bit into another dumpling.

"They're delicious!" Kagome said with her mouth still full. Sango laughed at look of her face as she said that. Kagome smiled and wiped her mouth. "Sorry about that. I really should have known better. My mother has always told me to never speak with my mouth full."

"That's a pretty ring." Sango told her. She eyed the silver ring that was on Kagome's ring finger. It was a simple piece of jewelry. A single diamond gleamed in the middle of the band. Kagome looked down at it and admired its simplistic beauty. It made her heart ache for all the love ones back at home.

Sango was worried. She saw the blank expression on her friend's face when she mentioned the ring. "Kagome? Kagome?" She waved her hand in front of her face. "Anyone home?"

"Huh! Oh, yeah. My fiancé gave me this ring as an engagement ring."

Sango nearly jumped out of her skin. '_She's engaged?' _She thought. _'Does InuYasha know about this?' _"Wow, that's wonderful. Congratulations. May I as the name of the man, who stole your heart?"

"His name is Hojo." Kagome sighed.

Sango frowned. She remembered Kagome mentioning him before. She had told her that he was just some pathetic lovesick puppy craving to get her attention. "What is he like?"

"He's just perfect! He's sweet, kind, loving, generous, and courteous. He brings me flowers and stuff like that so to surprise me!"

'_So the opposite of InuYasha.'_ Sango tried to smile. "Well, I am really happy for you Kagome." Her smile turned out to be a scary looking grin.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You don't look it."

"Of course I do." Sango replied under clenched teeth.

"Alright then." Kagome shrugged. "So, Miroku said you knew me."

"I thought of you as my best friend, even my sister at times."

"Oh." Kagome felt a little guilty. She must have caused her a great deal of pain.

"Kagome, there is something I have been wanting to ask you." Sango's expression changed. It was now, hard and serious, the complete opposite of her usual carefree attitude.

Kagome straightened up, preparing herself for the question. "What is it?"

"What happened?" Sango looked up from her feet to Kagome's face. "Two years ago, you left us. Why?"

Kagome bit her lip. _'What am I suppose to say? I didn't even know these people two years ago.' _"Well." She began, pausing to think about what to say. "To years ago, I became terminally ill."

She heard a sharp intake of breath from Sango, before she continued on. "I had a brain tumor. There was nothing the doctors could do. What I can remember from back then, was that I always had an extremely bad headache and was stricken to my bed. I spent two months there, unable to do anything. The pain was that great." She stopped talking.

"Then what?" Sango urged for her to continue on.

"I woke up one day with out a headache. My first thought was, 'I'm dead.' but then my mother walking in and asked how I was feeling. I told her great and she was surprised. She took me to the doctors and he told me that the tumor had vanished!"

"That's wonderful!"

"Yeah, but no one can explain why that happened."

"A miracle maybe, or even magic."

"Ha! I don't believe in those fairy tale stories anymore. There is no such thing as magic!"

Sango was hurt. "What a horrible thing to say!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Magic never helped anyone."

Sango stared at her. "Sure it has."

Kagome stood up, brushed the crumbles off her kimono and handed her plate to Sango. She was sick of this silly conversation about magic and faeries. "Well, thank you for the food. I hope you don't mind, but I think I'll have a look around her."

Sango took the plate from Kagome's hands. "Ok, don't get lost!"

"I'll try not too!" With Kagome turned on her heel and walked away from Sango.

In short, Kagome got lost. She had no idea where she was let alone going. The girl had followed a path from the village and into the forest. The forest atmosphere calmed her. She felt at peace. This era was so different from that of modern Japan. Besides the fact that there were no buildings or cars, everyone here moved at a slower pace. There was no need to hurry or rush. People here, seemed to stop and smell the roses.

Then again, modern Japan had its perks too. The most important, was the fact that her family and friends were there and not to mention the love of her life.

"Hojo." Kagome muttered to herself. She found a rock and sat down on it. Her back rested against a tree. She stared at the ring on her finger.

'_Do I really love him?' _Kagome questioned herself. She questioned her whole judgment on the way she thought about him. Sure, he was a great guy, but he seemed to be….to be…too perfect. He always had that cocky smile on his face, like he knew he was the greatest thing that ever lived. He was always calling her, making plans with her. Heck, she could never be alone! Hojo was a little possessive. He wouldn't even let her hang out with her friends without him. His excuse was, "Well, there going to become my best friends soon." Whatever! He didn't even like them and what he didn't know; they didn't really like him either. They thought he was starting to become something of that of a prat.

Kagome sighed. '_He does it because he loves me.'_ She felt by being engaged to him, she had made the worst mistake of her life. Her family loved him, though. Sota looked up to him as a big brother and her mom saw him. Gramps was just gramps.

"I'm just having cold feet." Kagome assured herself. "Every bride goes through this, right?" She paused and sighed. "But, what about that one guy?" _'InuYasha.' _Why couldn't she get him out of her mind? His face just kept popping up. "I don't even know him!" But then she remembered the day she met him. His eyes were so full of hope and happiness, but quickly change to devastation and hurt. She remembered how those eyes seemed to pierce her very conscious. Then when, he touched her. Her knees just melted. Hojo never had that affect on her. Her heart flip flop when she thought his name. A certain feeling rose up inside of her.

"InuYasha." She muttered. "I want to remember! I want to know you. I want to…be with you." She sobbed. Tears slid down her face and her hand jumped to cover her mouth. _'Oh my. I can't believe it. I'm in love with someone I don't even know.'_

Chapter six is over! Yah! Don't you feel sorry for Kagome? I do. Oh well. I hope this chapter was better then the last filler chapter. Hey, why not tell me about it? See that little blue button on the left? Click it and tell me what you think!

New poll:

Sesshomaru or InuYasha.

Not for the story, I just want to know. I, myself am I major Sesshomaru fan. I love fluffy!


	7. Chapter 7

**In One Moment **

**Summary:** Cancer. This six letter word can change the lives of anyone. So what happens when Kagome is diagnosed with it? Then, when she tells InuYasha that she has a few days to live and they can't be with him?

**Author's comment:** I really am a horrible updater. Anyways this chapter is basically a filler. So yeah. As always read and review!

In honor of my best friend in the world, Lis, I am dedicating this story to her. I heart you, mi amore!

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like Rumiko Takahashi? That's what I thought! I do not own InuYasha.

"So she's finally awake." InuYasha asked Miroku. They were at Sango's and Miroku's hut. Standing outside, Miroku and InuYasha talked about Kagome, who minutes before ran into the forest. Sango leaned against the door of her hut staring at her husband and old friend. She was worried about Kagome. Kagome still had recollection of this era and the fact that she ran out alone worried her. After all there were demons about; Kagome still wasn't used to that. One could attack her, kill her. She could become lost. The list of worries grew in her head until her son interrupted her thoughts by crying.

"Why the hell isn't she with you!" InuYasha shouted at Miroku, who cowered down. InuYasha was extremely angry. The love of his life was some where out in the wilderness and she had no memory of whom or where she was. InuYasha had half the thought to strike his friend down with his claws, but decide that was not the best thing to do.

Miroku regained some courage and replied to the hanyou, "I'm not sure. Sango was with her. I had left. You can't blame this on us! If you really cared for her, then you should have stayed with her." He leaned on his staff and prepared for whatever InuYasha was going to shout back at him.

"Shut up! Damn you Miroku, how can you say that! I love Kagome. I was out trying to figure out how the hell to get her memory back, so quit yelling at me!"

"Both of you stop yelling!" Sango shouted as she stuck her head out of the hut. "You're upsetting Kuerno." With that she returned back inside and to her upset son.

"Sorry love." Muttered Miroku.

"Yeah." InuYasha said. He turned away and started to walk away, when he turned to look at Miroku. "Come on, let's talk about this elsewhere."

A few minutes later, they were out of the village. They sat down under InuYasha's favorite tree.

Over the last two years, InuYasha had spent many a time at this place. Sitting on its high branches, he had a bird's eye view of the village down below. He and Kagome had come up to this place dozens of time before, just sitting in silence, being in each other's company. The hanyou had come here a lot alone, too. Whenever he wanted to get away from the hellish world that was his life, he sat up here in silence, remembering his Kagome and all the happy times they spent together. However, there was always one memory that plagued him.

_Kagome looked up the hill and saw InuYasha sitting under the branches of the tree that grew on the hill that overlooked the village. She made her way up to him. Ever since Urasue stole Kikyo's ashes, he seemed to be on edge or at least more then usual. Kagome was confused; he had told her that he had hated Kikyo because she had 'killed' him. It didn't make sense why was he sulking around?_

_InuYasha looked up. Kagome was staring at him. He tried to ignore her and leaned up more against the tree. _

"_Coming InuYasha?" Kagome asked. _

_InuYasha turned his head away from her. "Where?"_

_Kagome sat down next to him. Several dragonflies were flying around them. "Come on. Doesn't even an enemy deserve to rest in peace? Besides however much you hated her…Kikyo's been dead a long, long time…hasn't she?" _

_InuYasha at first was speechless. Kagome knew nothing about Kikyo, yet she was defending her. InuYasha refused to look Kagome in the face now. He remained looking away from her. _

_On the other hand, Kagome was not paying much attention to his body language and continued on. "Surely you can forget whatever happened between you…can't you?"_

_The hanyou still remained silent and looked away. Kagome was now getting angry. She pulled a piece of his hair hard, so that he would have to turn and look at her. "LOOK at me!" She shouted. _

"_Wha…" Was all InuYasha could say. Kagome stuck her face close to his and began yelling. _

"_You've been doing your best to avoid looking at me since yesterday! Does it bother you so much that I look like Kikyo! Do you hate me for it!"_

_Now InuYasha surprised her. He grabbed her wrist, the hand that was tightly around his hair. He pulled up taller, she that he could look down on her. The expression on his face softened. It was no longer hate or anger, but love. "You have it wrong…" _

_Kagome's brown eyes opened wide. InuYasha leaned down to kiss her. "What is wrong with you!" Kagome pushed him off. _

It was there that InuYasha's flashback had ended. That day marked the beginning of his inner turmoil. Who did he love? Kagome? Kikyo? Back then he was almost sure that it was Kikyo, but the months past, he started falling out of love with her in falling in love with Kagome. Thinking back InuYasha wished he would have come back to that realization sooner.

"Thinking about her?" Miroku said, breaking InuYasha's thoughts. He knew that look. A blank stare that showed no emotion, but his eyes. His ember eyes told every thought, feeling he had in his head. InuYasha had that look on his face most the two years.

"Yeah." He and Miroku had sat down, the bare branches of the tree giving them little shade from the noon day sun that was over head. "She doesn't deserve me."

"Yeah, she deserves much better then you." Replied Miroku with his snide grin.

"Miroku……" InuYasha claws flinched.

"Sorry, care to expand on that statement." Miroku scooted away from him, to get a safe distance from his claws.

InuYasha sighed. "Think about it. Two years age when she was with us, I was running around after Kikyo."

"Well, not all the time."

"A big portion of it. If Kagome gets her memory back, she'll remember what an idiot I've been."

Miroku put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "But she'll also remember you telling her that you love her."

A small smile brightened InuYasha's saddened face. "You think?"

"I know."

"Still, what should I do? She still doesn't remember me."

"Help her then. Take her to the place you used to go with her. Tell her stories of what an amazing archer she was, that she was a reincarnated priestess. Tell her, she helped defeat one of the most despicable demons that ever walked the earth. And the Shikon Jewel, you can not forget about that."

"Yeah. I'll make her fall in love with me, again!" InuYasha said, excitedly, jumping up to his feet.

"Don't force her! Help her to do that on her own." Miroku told him, partly laughing. "You don't want to scare the poor girl. That will only make things worse."

"You're right, Miroku." InuYasha began to walk away to search for the lost girl when he looked over his shoulder. "Wow! I never thought I would ever say that."

So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? (I hope not.) Well, click the little button on the bottom and tell me what you think. I promise the next chapter, will be longer and more eventful.

Next time:

Operation Kagome's Heart!

InuYasha will try to make Kagome fall in love with him. Will it work? Or will it fail? Or will InuYasha just make a big idiot of himself, (again).


	8. Chapter 8

**In One Moment **

**Summary:** Cancer. This six letter word can change the lives of anyone. So what happens when Kagome is diagnosed with it? Then, when she tells InuYasha that she has a few days to live and they can't be with him?

**Author's comment:** Eh. LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER! Have I made clear enough? It's only the first week of school and I already have tons of homework. Of course that is partially my fault. My friends kept telling me, don't take four AP classes, but did I listen. No I didn't. Anyway, enough with my excessive babbling. On with the show, or story….

In honor of my best friend in the world, Lis, I am dedicating this story to her. I heart you, mi amore!

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like Rumiko Takahashi? That's what I thought! I do not own InuYasha.

_It had been days since they had last seen Kagome. Whatever had happened between InuYasha and Kikyo had Kagome extremely angry. _

_Miroku, Sango and Shippo found InuYasha hiding in the forest. They told him, to find Lady Kagome and get the jewel shards she possessed, but, most of all, to tell her that she can never return. It was unfair to her. It was clear to them, that Lady Kagome loved InuYasha, but InuYasha clearly did not return the favor. For Kagome to keeping coming, was cruel. _

'_That's how it is.' InuYasha thought to himself, as he walked to the bone eater's well. 'I can never ask her. But Kagome should hear that from me. I'll go. I've got to go see her and bid her farewell…or else…' He stopped walking for a moment, but then continued his way after a second. 'I'll never be able to move on.' _

_InuYasha made his way out from the forest, his mind swimming with different thoughts of what to say to Kagome. He was in the clearing where the bone eater's well was. There, he stopped. _

_Kagome sat on the edge of the well, waiting for the hanyou to come. The wind blew lightly, causing her hair to fly around her face. Suddenly, she looked up and saw InuYasha staring at her. The sun shone brightly on her face as she gazed upon him with her chocolate eyes. _

'…_Kagome…' Whispered InuYasha. _

_The girl from the future stood up. Her fists clenched at her side, it seemed whatever she had to say to him was hard. No words formed in her mouth for a few moments, but the gift of speech finally returned to Kagome. _

"_Back in my own time…' She began, looking away from him. The ground had now stolen her gaze. "I thought about things. About you, about Kikyo, about…… me." _

_A sad solemn look appeared on InuYasha's face. "Kagome… I…" He started, but Kagome finished for him. _

"_I know. I finally understand your feelings and…" She paused, once again. "And I didn't think I could stay in this time any longer."_

_InuYasha kept a steady gaze on the girl. He desperately wanted to hug, but knew he couldn't. "Kagome, until I met you, I couldn't trust anyone. But you cried for my sake. You stayed by my side. I feel lighter with you. My heart is calm. But…" InuYasha now followed suit by also staring at the dirt around his bare feet. "I can't **afford **lightness or peace. Now when…"_

'_Not when Kikyo **died** chasing after me.' His thoughts finished for him. _

_InuYasha looked back up at Kagome, who was stilling facing away from him, with her eyes shut. "I have to protect her. I have to get Kikyo my life." _

_Kagome sat back down on the edge of the well. "I know. I can't compete against Kikyo. Because I'm…I'm still alive. I thought a lot about Kikyo. She and I are not all alike. Even if I **am** some reincarnation of her, I'm still not really Kikyo. My heart is mine. But, you know, there is still one thing we have in common. Just like me…" Kagome turned and finally looked directly into InuYasha's ember eyes. "She couldn't bear not to see you again."_

_InuYasha was taken aback when he heard Kagome say this. He, however, did not have long to think about it, for Kagome continued on. _

"_Somehow, if I think of it that way… That Kikyo felt the same way **I** do, it's easier. I don't have to hate her so much. So I dug up the courage to come and see you."_

'_Kagome." InuYasha thought, again. 'I wanted to see you, too. But…'_

"_I want to stay with you." Kagome told him. "I won't be able to forget you."_

_All InuYasha was thinking to himself. 'Kagome…I don't know how to answer.' _

"_InuYasha just tell me one thing." She said to him._

"_Yeah…?" He timidly replied. _

_Kagome stood up and walked over to him. She took a deep breath before saying, "Can I stay by your side?" _

_InuYasha was shocked. After everything she had gone through, she still wanted to be with him. After all that, she was standing in front of him, asking if she could still be with him. _

"_You want to stay…?"_

_Kagome gave him a small smile. "Yes." _

_As she and InuYasha stared at each other, just being in each other's presence, Kagome quietly thought to herself. 'I can't even break the bond that he and Kikyo have. I know that. But InuYasha, I **also** know that it was no mistake you and I met. I can't leave you now.'_

"_InuYasha, let's go." Kagome said to him, grabbing his hand in her own._

"_Yeah." InuYasha replied as he gripped her hand tighter. He smiled at her and she returned the gesture. Then she quietly said to herself. "It's alright to be light, sometimes. I want you to laugh. I don't what I might be able to do, but I'll always be near you."_

'_Can I stay by your side?' _Those words echoed throughout InuYasha's mind. He would give anything to have Kagome say that again. It was ironic, when she had said those words, he was thinking about Kikyo; how he wanted to be with her and not Kagome. How ironic was it? Now Kagome was afraid of him; wouldn't even stand at his side. Oh, how InuYasha wished Kagome would remember him. He was desperate for her. He missed her soft, pale complexion. Her chocolate locks falling in curls around her shoulders. The way her brown eyes shown as she entered any room.

The forest was a blur as InuYasha leapt through the wood. He had caught on to Kagome's scent. There was the smell of salt, so he figured she had been crying, most likely from homesickness. He locked onto her scent and flew against the ground. His red kimono blew behind him, as well as his silver hair.

"Kagome." He whispered to himself. "How can I make you remember? What can I do?"

'…_you cried for my sake. You stayed by my side. I feel lighter with you. My heart is calm.' _Even when she was not near, Kagome still had that effect on him. Now, it was the opposite. InuYasha, the once cold-hearted half-demon, cried for her sake. Wept silent tears for her well being. In his mind, he was always by her side, giving her gentle guidance and protection. His heart was calm and he felt lighter with. All these effects returned when he first gazed upon her.

"Kagome, forgive me. I was not there, when you needed me most. Now, I need you, want you. Please find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Why do I need to forgive you?" A small voice asked from behind him.

InuYasha was too engrossed in his own thoughts, that he didn't realize he was standing in front of the sacred tree. Kagome was standing next to it. She rested gently against the trunk. She cocked her head to the right and asked again, "why do I need to forgive you?"

InuYasha ran his fingers through his hair. "Nothing. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Oh." She looked down at the ground. There was that feeling again. It was an aching pain at the bottom of her stomach. It nagged against her heart. She had known this boy from before, but it was only a foggy memory. "I hate when that happens."

"Yeah." InuYasha replied. He took a step toward her. "So how do you like the Feudal Era?"

Kagome laughed. "It is hard for me to believe. How can I be 500 years in the past?"

"Allow me to explain." InuYasha told her. He walked over to her and placed his arm around her shoulders. Then he led her away from the tree and they walked down a dirt path that cut through the dense wood. Sunlight pierced the thick foliage, lighting the path for them. "Do you remember the Bone Eater's well?"

"Yes. That is the last thing I remember. I was in my own time. I hadn't been in the well house for sometime, so I decided to take a peek. Unfortunately, the siding was dry rotted and I fell in."

InuYasha couldn't help, but let out a small chuckle.

"Hey that's not funny!" She playfully hit him on the chest.

"I'm sorry."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Anyways, please continue with what you were saying."

"That well is a portal between our two worlds." He turned and looked at Kagome, to see the reaction on her face. Surprisingly, the look on her face was relatively calm.

She let out a small sigh before saying, "For some reason, I can believe that." Kagome turned her head and looked straight into InuYasha's amber eyes. "I can believe, I feel that I can trust you." Her voice dropped off a little. "I never feel that way with Hojo."

"Hobo?" InuYasha nearly growled. He remembered that little punk on the bike. "Who's he?"

"My fiancé." Kagome replied with some remorse in her voice. "We're going to be married in a few months."

"Oh….well…..Congratulations." InuYasha let his arm fall from her shoulders.

"Oh, please." She spat. "I don't want to marry him."

InuYasha's ears perked up. "What? Why did you say yes to him?"

"I never told anyone this, but I don't love Hojo. I only said yes, because I didn't want to be a burden to my family anymore. If I marry him, I know I'll be secure for the rest of my life."

"But there's more to life then just security." InuYasha told her.

"I know, love."

"_You actually think I'd hand over the jewel shards as a ransom to get you back?"_

"_Of course you would, because that's what a lover would do!"_

"_But we ain't lovers! And without love the whole argument kind of falls apart!"_

"Umm. InuYasha?"

InuYasha was startled at the sound of his name coming from Kagome's lips. Obviously, he face showed it, when Kagome looked up at him with confusion in her eyes.

"That is your name, right?" She asked him.

InuYasha smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"Ok then. So where are we?"

They were standing on the edge of a small lake. The water lapped on the shore with a gentle splash. The sun's rays reflected off the water.

InuYasha briefly smirked as he gazed across the scenery. This had been one of Kagome's favorite retreats when they returned to the village. Hopefully, this would help Kagome remember. "One of your favorite spots."

"What?"

'How am I going to say this?' He thought to himself. Might as well be blunt. "You weren't going crazy when you said you thought you knew me before."

Kagome's mouth opened slightly. She sat down on the cool green grass. Her legs folded up underneath her as she sat. Her right hand went up to her face. "I don't understand."

InuYasha sat down next to her and tried to take one of her hands, but she pulled it away. "Please try. A few years ago, you fell down the bone eater's well, much like you did before."

Kagome slowly nodded her head slightly, indicating to him that she understood.

"Well, I was sealed to the sacred tree for fifty years and you released me."

"I did?"

"Yeah. Wait there's more," He stopped her from speaking. "The Shikon Jewel. The jewel of Four Souls was inside your body. A demon attacked you and the jewel appeared, however, by a freak accident," he couldn't help but roll his eyes on that last line, " the jewel was shattered into hundreds of shards and thus beginning our mission."

"Mission?" Kagome weakly replied. She had a headache that was growing bigger by the second.

"Naraku."

Kagome's eyes widened at the sound of that name. "What did you say?" She exclaimed.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow, unsure if he should say anything. "Naraku."

"Oh my." Kagome placed her hand on her chest.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked her, seeing the distress painted on her face.

"I used to have terrible dreams about….about this creature, demon. He was horrible. He killed so many people, destroyed some many lives. His name was Naraku." Kagome paused and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. "I know it was a nightmare, but still. It felt so real." She looked at InuYasha with tears in her eyes.

"So you know all about him, then? How he betrayed the Priestess Kikyo and I, used us against one another."

Kagome slowly nodded. "Yes." She lightly touched his cheek. Her eyes fluttered at him. "Am I still just a reincarnation?"

InuYasha was taken aback. "You- you-, remember?"

"You saved me. All those years ago. You could have used the jewel to fulfill your dream and become a full demon, but you didn't"

Kagome stood up. She turned and took a few steps away, but then looked over her shoulder at him. "I knew from the moment I said yes to Hojo, I was making a mistake. I want to be with you." She smiled.

Standing up on wobbly legs, InuYasha walked over to her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and took her hand in his free hand. He pulled her close to himself; her back was against his chest. "You always knew? You never forgot?"

"You were supposed to come after me." She whispered, a few tears fell from her eyes. "Why didn't you?"

"I don't know. I thought…."

"I thought you wanted to be with Kikyo, again."

InuYasha kissed her cheek. "That wench is better off in hell." He told her, making Kagome smile. "I was afraid. You came to us, saying that you could never return. You talked of dieing and I panicked."

'_I hope she's safe. I never want to see another women die ever again.'_

Kagome turned, so that she was looking straight into his eyes. "I love you."

"After all I've done, you still…" InuYasha was broken off, by Kagome's lips against his. He kept his hand on her waist, but his other hand rested on the side of her cheek. He could feel her hand running through his hair. They broke apart.

"I missed that." Kagome laughed.

"So did I?"

"InuYasha, I have no intention of ever returning to the future."

InuYasha awoke to the annoying beeping sound of his alarm. He rolled out of his bed, his silver hair in a tangle mess. He hit the snooze button. He had the intention of sleeping a few more minutes, but he remembered what he had to do today.

Sighing, InuYasha stood up and walked over to his closet. He pulled out a pair of dress pants and a black buttoned up shirt. He closed the door and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. He got out pulled his wet hair into a low ponytail. With a nod of approval, he walked out the door.

A few days ago, InuYasha had celebrated his 737th birthday. He had survived all the trials of Japan. The Feudal Era, World War II, all of it. Sesshomaru was still alive, InuYasha had no idea where he was and frankly he couldn't give a dam. Sango and Miroku, unfortunately, did not share the same fate. InuYasha still mourned the loss of his friends, but it was so long ago. A long and distant memory.

InuYasha locked his door, before he left. He had specify bought this apartment, for it was close to the cemetery.

Before InuYasha walked through the black gates, he got a bouquet of red roses. The day reflected his mood, dark and miserable. It was one of those few days, where overcast covered the once blue skies. It threatened to rain and a brisk wind wept through, chilling everyone to the bone. Solemnly, he walked through the rows until he came to one. He placed the roses on the ground in front of it. Then he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He fell into a state of silence.

A bystander walked by, but couldn't help to stop with InuYasha was standing. Silently the man read the gravestone.

"Pity." He said. "Only seventeen. Too young to die."

InuYasha nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Cancer took her from me."

"Boyfriend?"

He shook his head. "No, we were destined to be something greater then just a teenager lust. I loved her, so much."

"I'm sorry." The man gave InuYasha a small pat on the shoulder and then walked away.

InuYasha sighed. Then he kneeled one knee.

_Kagome Higurashi _

_Beloved Daughter and Sister_

_Forever in our hearts, forever in our souls_

"It's been five Hundred years, Kagome. You have no idea how long, I've waited to say this." He clenched his fist. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I regret it every time I take a breath. I love you Kagome and I always will, until the end of time."

The road of life has many twists and turns. It never goes as planned. Unexpected events come into play and alter the course of time. In a moment a life is born, a life is loved, a life dies. In a moment everything can change, for bad or for good. No truly ever holds all the answers.

Yes, this is the ending. What meant to be a one shot turned out to become one of my most interesting stories, if not my favorite. I want to thank all who has ever reviewed, you kept me going, thank you. I don't know if I'll be writing another InuYasha fan fiction, I'm kind of short on ideas. So yeah. But if anyone likes Harry Potter, I have one story out, entitled My Ruined Life. Debating if I get anymore reviews.

Thank you to all! I will miss getting reviews from you and writing this story!


End file.
